Various techniques and designs have been used to attach or include coupons or other documentation on product packaging. In the case of cigarette packaging, documentation is typically attached as an insert where a booklet or folded printed document is provided on the cigarette pack and within the outer wrapping of the package.
Known designs and variations thereof can require several steps of the consumer to access the documentation including separately opening the outer wrapping of the cigarette pack and the packaging containing the documentation. In addition, access to the documentation can be difficult due to the manner in which the documentation is attached to the packaging. Moreover, the technique used to attach the documentation to the packaging can obscure the design, text, and/or images on the face of the packaging.